


Rainy Days

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath felt like stardust and moonlight, his fingertips like liquid gold and sunlit horizons. His touch laid a trail of powdered sugar and honey down the curve of your spine, littering a fine dusting of ambrosial bliss in the wake that followed the smooth expanse of your skin. He handled you with the fragility of crystal glass, stroked you with the gentleness of tender adoration, and it left you with the faintest dappling of a chill that felt not unlike a splattered rivulet of rain against your flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

The soft patter of rain against Akashi's bedroom window alone was enough to lull you into relaxation, and it did, but nothing could compare to the comfort of his arms around the curve of your waist, or the tickle of his breath along the back of your neck, or the thrum of his heart against the heat of your skin. The air was cold and dreary under the weight of an unforeseen overcast, and your week had been far too long and stressful to have possibly succeeded in doing any service to your well-being, but the feeling of warmth and security that came from being pressed up against Akashi’s loving frame was enough to make you forget about your troubles, your meaningless worries. Everything about him seemed strangely magnified by the shades of stormy gray that clouded the sky, and it only served to soothe you further into blissful satiation.

A cast stone fireplace crackled by the far wall and you sighed happily, your lips curving up around a hint of relaxation. Akashi nuzzled into your hair and pulled you closer to the graceful blanket of his form, tightening his hold around your waist and shifting just enough to stretch his legs out and intertwine them with your own. His fingers absentmindedly traced shapes over the bare expanse of your abdomen, contours following an ethereality of fine lines and caresses that incited a chill at the base of your spine and a flutter of affection in the pit of your stomach.

He drew hearts and stars, diamonds and clouds, and then he wrote his name just below the dip of your navel, leaving behind an invisible scrawl of red ink that marked you as his, despite knowing that your attachments were never in question.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, smiling softly through a pang of devotion as his fingers continued to follow the curve of your waist. His touch planted delicate pricks of heat along the silky flesh lining your inner thighs, and you had to stifle an involuntary shudder of arousal when you felt him lay a trail of tender kisses along the nape of your neck, lips crawling up behind the edge of your jaw and over the rim of your ear. 

“Is it okay if I touch you more?” There was something considerate in the innocence of his intent, and yet, coming from his mouth, the inquiry sounded like nothing more than temptation, seduction, eroticism, even. His voice was barely a whisper against your skin, a melodic purr of gentle ambivalence that resonated deep in your blood and sent a ray of warmth pooling through your core, and you swore you could feel your heart stutter through a skipped beat as your mind wandered to the thought of his hands exploring the map of your body.

You hummed a sigh of approval and moved to part your legs around the press of his palm, letting your mouth fall open over a shaky moan as his fingers carefully snaked beneath the waistband of your underwear, slipping lower and lower until you finally felt his thumb trace the hot pulse of your clit.

The tickle of wispy lashes against your cheeks surprised you, as you had no memory of having closed your eyes even despite the wet press of lips against your flesh and the steady slide of stimulation between your legs. Pleasure was already beginning to envelop you in a flurried flutter of warmth, and yet there was something surprisingly calming in way Akashi’s caresses filled you with an immaculate sort of intimacy. 

His breath felt like stardust and moonlight, his fingertips like liquid gold and sunlit horizons. His touch laid a trail of powdered sugar and honey down the curve of your spine, littering a fine dusting of ambrosial bliss in the wake that followed the smooth expanse of your skin. He handled you with the fragility of crystal glass, stroked you with the gentleness of tender adoration, and it left you with the faintest dappling of a chill that felt not unlike a splattered rivulet of rain against your flesh. 

Akashi nipped playfully at the gap behind your ear and you felt a whimper catch in your throat, hips twitching through a wash of friction as the delicacy of his touch sparked lust and desire behind your eyes. His fingers drew circles through your dampening folds, sliding moisture up over the surface of your clit before dipping back down over the heat of your entrance to further slick his skin with the lubricious stain of your arousal.

You could easily make out the hard press of his length against the base of your spine, still clothed yet throbbing with need even as he continued to trail gentle strokes along your sensitive slit. His movements were ever focused on bringing you gratification, but there was also the occasional shifting of his hips, the subtle hitching of his breath that grazed the rim of your ear whenever you leaned back into his frame, and it made you wonder if his patience was really as calmly extensive as he made it out to be.

The thought quickly passed when you felt Akashi slip two fingers inside you with practiced ease, sliding between your wet folds with a fluidity that felt impossibly luscious through the efficiency of his touch. The sensation made you shiver and sigh, back arching into stimulated tension when you felt his thumb roll against the steady throb of your clit, and you all but choked on a gasp when you felt him tilt his palm to press deeper along the lining of your inner walls.

“Hmm… You’re growing warmer, aren’t you?” He purred, the teasing cadence of his tone bearing profound evidence to the smirk that you were sure was gracing his lips in that moment. As usual, though, he was right. You were already starting to feel the weightless tingle of anticipation in your blood, the seeping coil of pleasure in your core, and so it almost came as a relief to you when Akashi’s removed his fingers from your entrance, leaving a slick smear of moisture along the stretch of your inner thigh. 

You framed your breath around a gentle moan before slowly turning to face the boy at your side, pressing forward to meet his lips with a silky proficiency that almost managed to hide the fervor behind your intent. He smiled through the gesture and returned the kiss without hesitation, tilting his head to properly form his tongue against the shape of your palate the instant he felt your jaw relax to allow him access to the heat of your mouth.

Your hand was already beginning to make its way down the chiseled surface of his abdomen, touch following the steady ripple of musculature under his skin until you felt your fingertips graze the seam that lined the hem of his boxers. You wasted no time sliding beneath the satiny material, your thumb quick to find the leaking head of his length even despite being distracted by the careful scrape of teeth against your bottom lip. 

Akashi moaned softly through the slick slide of your tongue against his own as you palmed the underside of his growing erection, tentatively skidding friction up from the base of his shaft before allowing your hand to form around the pulsing heat of his flesh. Your fingers worked arousal into his veins and brought pleasure to the surface of his skin, wrist curling through each languid stroke of your fist until you felt his hips twitch and stutter under your grip, and you had to smile through the knowledge of what your touch was doing to the heavy weight of his desire. 

A clap of thunder sounded in the distance and Akashi drew you closer, catching the waistband of your underwear around his thumbs as he let his palms slide down over the swell of your ass. His touch followed the slow descent of fabric, fingers only just glossing the surface of your skin as he slid the garment smoothly down over the bare stretch of your legs. 

Your name lingered on his tongue even as his mouth formed around the shape of a sultry whisper that the world never heard, uttering a fleeting semblance of mellifluousness that was quickly swept away by the thrumming hiss of rain and the hazy rumble of storm clouds. His breath was hot against the glistening sheen of moisture that glazed your swollen lips, but there was something in his gaze that felt surprisingly cool, ever calm and regally composed around those glassy shades of carmine that always seemed to bore into the depths of your mind.

You could vaguely make out the slow trickle of Akashi’s fingers as they traced the small of your back and you swallowed thickly before shifting to hook your leg around the curve of his waist, pressing your hips forward with careful precision as your fingers drew the head of his erection up against the heat of your entrance. His eyes fluttered shut around a wispy puff of temptation when he felt the slick seep of arousal coat the tip of his length, yet the way he finally rocked into you was almost tentatively meticulous despite the silvery whines and whimpers of impatience that were already beginning to bubble up in your throat.

Akashi wrapped his arms around your waist and held you protectively to his frame, tugging your body closer to him until it felt like every inch of your skin was pressed flush with the chiseled surface of his torso. His shaft thrummed with a steady beat of warmth, a tangible manifestation of the desire that you knew was there because it was pulsating, throbbing against the silky lining of your inner walls, and the sensation only became clearer with each careful shift, each salacious slide, each rhythmic thrust.

“Sei—” You gasped, his name fading into the muffled semblance of a moan that crawled up the back of your throat and cascaded from the tip of your tongue as he interrupted you with a kiss. His breath felt like nectar against the roof of your mouth, his hair like silk between your fingers, and you all but fell apart in his arms when you felt the ridge of his length brush a patch of tender tissue inside you that made heat rocket up your spine and gratification sink into your skin.

Your body stiffened through pleasured tension as Akashi slipped a hand between your legs, tilting his hips just enough to allow room for his fingers to manipulate your the aching throb of your clit. You moaned into his mouth as he fondled the sensitive flesh, carefully dragging his thumb over the moist warmth of your folds and humming low around contented amusement when he felt your inner walls convulse in response to the sudden onslaught of sensations.

He nipped tenderly at your bottom lip before shifting to trail a string of open-mouthed kisses down the stretch of your neck, pausing just above the slant of your collarbone to suck the taste of your salt and lust from your skin. His hips were moving languidly enough to keep you from being overwhelmed with passion yet forcefully enough to make desire build up a needy pressure deep in your core, stimulation pooling through your veins like the steady drizzle of a storm front. 

Rain pelted against a clear glass windowpane and Akashi hit a tripwire as he angled into you with shallow strokes, fingers still skillfully working your clit in slow, firm circles. You were gasping and moaning, hips jolting through anticipatory gratification when you felt the slow burn of euphoria boil in your blood. You were already at the edge of release and you were slipping fast, clinging to Akashi for dear life even though you knew he would be the one to provide the final push. 

“Come for me,” he whispered, and you almost hated how easy it was to heed his request. You inhaled sharply as heat spiked in your core and impulse seared all the way out to the tips of your fingers, spine curving into a delicate arc when you felt your climax overtake you like the swift snap of a bullwhip. The room seemed to buzz with sexual energy, a cool zephyr reverberating under a unexpected flash of lightning, and even as Akashi’s hips faded into stillness, it left you with the vaguest sensation of a thunderstruck myth and a star-crossed legend.

A soft groan ghosted your skin and you were suddenly aware of the warmth seeping out from between your legs, coating your inner thighs with a sticky trail of pale fluid that somehow made you feel strangely satisfied, if not greatly in need of a shower. Akashi must have read your mind, or more likely noticed the anxious shifting of your hips, because you quickly found yourself being scooped up in his arms, body held chivalrously to the broad slope of his chest as he carried you with ease to a nearby bathroom that sparkled with expansive magnificence.

You pressed a lazy kiss to his lips and waited for the water to run warm, smiling when you felt his fingers trickle affectionately through your hair. You could no longer hear the steady tap of rain or the deep roll of thunder, but it was enough to hope that the clouds had yet to break. You kind of liked stormy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
